


Glitter, Princesses and Fluff! Oh My!

by Anderwarbler



Category: Glee
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anderwarbler/pseuds/Anderwarbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine wakes up from a nap after a long day of cake, presents and excitement to find his husband and daughter dancing in the living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter, Princesses and Fluff! Oh My!

It had been a long, long day full of pink, cake, ice cream, glitter everywhere, and giggling little girls running all around their apartment in princess dresses. It sounded like a great idea at the time, having Charlotte’s birthday party here at their apartment, it was only a handful of five-six year old girls how bad could it be? Afterwards they decided they would definitely not be having the party here next year.

 

Sebastian insisted that Blaine go and take a nap after the party considering he could barely get through singing “happy birthday” without yawning multiple times.

"No it’s okay. I don’t want to leave you with this mess." Blaine said, closing the door after the last of their guests left, yawning again.

 

Sebastian rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “Go sleep. Charlotte and I have got it covered.” He smiled at his husband, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. “Sleep.” He whispered.

Giving Sebastian a sweet, sleepy smile, he nodded. “Mmm thank you, love.” He pecked his lips softly before going over to their now six year old daughter who was standing on the couch, dressed in her princess Belle costume, holding a stuffed Beast she had gotten that day, humming the tune to ‘Beauty and the Beast’ as she danced with the toy. “Get off of that couch, young lady.” Blaine said affectionately as he grinned at her, going over and wrapping his arms around he, lifting her off the couch and pressing a few kisses to her cheek. “Who taught you to dance on the furniture anyway? Hmm?”

Sebastian rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he let out a laugh. “Oh, I wonder.” He said before going off into the kitchen.

"Shhhhh." Blaine shushed him, chuckling softly, looking at his daughter.

Charlotte just giggled, pointing at him and placing her finger on his nose. “You did, silly!”

Blaine chuckled again, shaking his head. “You shhhh, too, missy.” He bit at her finger playfully before kissing her cheek once more. “I’m going to take a nap. We’ll play with your new toys when I get up, okay?”

"Ookay! Don’t worry, daddy and I will clean up!" She smiled, pressing her lips to his cheek. "Mmmmmuah!"

"Ahh, you and daddy are the best." Blaine smiled brightly when Charlie kissed his cheek. "Happy Birthday, Princess." He told her, placing her down before disappearing into the bedroom, snuggling into the bed and falling asleep.

…

 

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaddy aren’t you done yet?" Charlotte stamped her foot, sighing in, utterly adorable, exasperation.

Sebastian shook his head, chuckling softly as he looked down at his daughter. “Just a minute, baby.” He said, tying up the trash bag that he had thrown all of the paper plates and napkins and wrapping paper in. Going over to the sink to was his hands, he raised an eyebrow. “What are you so anxious for anyway?”

"I’m bored!" She pouted.

"Bored? Charlie, you just got a whole bunch of new fun things to play with." He laughed, drying off his hands.

She pouted a little more, pushing out her bottom lip and looking up at him with her big hazel eyes. “But I have no one to play with!”

Sebastian’s heart fluttered as he smiled fondly at her, shaking his head. “You and your father with those eyes.” He muttered affectionately. Those eyes. Blaine’s eyes. He could never say no to them. Maybe that’s why she’s in her, stamping her foot to get her way again. “Okay, okay, I’m done.” He nodded.

Her face lit up and she hopped up and down, clapping her little hands together. “Yay daddy!”

Sebastian just chuckled again, shaking his head, going over to her and picking her up in his arms, walking into their living room. He smiled at her. “And just what does my little princess want to do?” He asked, pressing a kiss to her cheek, nuzzling his nose against it gently.

"Daddy stop! That tickles!" Charlie giggled before putting her finger to her mouth, tapping it against her lips, thinking. Sebastian just watched her, mesmerized. He was always mesmerized by Charlotte, by how gorgeous she was, how much she looked like Blaine and how much he loved her. "Daddy will you sing to me?" She asked softly after gasping as if this was the greatest idea ever, looking at him with a hopeful, sweet smile, batting her eyes.

He smiled at her, nodding. “Of course, princess. But only if you’ll dance with me?” He asked, raising his eyebrows. Charlotte just grinned, nodding excitedly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled a little wider, pressing a kiss to her nose before he started to sing softly. “ _Tale as old as time, true as it can be, barely even friends then somebody bends, unexpectedly._ …”

….

Blaine, who had just woken up not but just a few minutes ago, yawned as he made his way down the hallway. He slowed before he got to the living room, smiling to himself when he heard Sebastian.

“ _Just a little change, small to say the least, both a little scared, neither one prepared, beauty and the beast.._.”

He tip-toed to the door way, leaning against the door frame, crossing his arms and biting his lip as he took in the scene in front of him. Sebastian holding Charlotte in his arms, with her head on his shoulder as he softly sang the words to her favorite Disney move song to her. as they danced in a slow circle, completely unaware of their audience. Who would have thought? Sebastian Smythe singing a Disney song. But really it was no surprise that he knew this song so perfectly. Beauty and the Beast was Charlotte’s favorite movie, they had all sat together and watched it countless times. Blaine remembered the first time he caught Sebastian singing along softly. He gasped. “What? What was that? Daddy singing Beauty and the Beast?” He teased. Sebastian grinned, mumbling a “Shut up, you idiot.” Blaine scrunched his nose and Charlie just giggled as they turned their attention back to the movie, Blaine’s hand slipping into Sebastian’s.

These moments were Blaine’s favorite, just watching the two loves of his life. The stupid smile not leaving his face, his heart full of love. He swore that every time he saw Sebastian with Charlie he fell even more in love with him. Sighing quietly, he leaned his head against the door frame, closing his eyes, just listening to Sebastian’s voice for a moment.

  
_"Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast_.”

He lifted himself from the door frame and stepped into the living room, clapping very softly. Sebastian turned around, smiling at Blaine before nodding towards Charlie, who had fallen asleep in his arms. Blaine smiled even wider, tilting his head. “Awww.” He whispered, watching as Sebastian carefully lowered Charlie down onto the couch, pulling the small blanket from the back and draping it over her. Blaine shook his head, grinning.

Sebastian came over to Blaine, slipping his arms around his neck, sighing softly. “I think I need a nap now, too.” He said tiredly, leaning his forehead against Blaine’s.

"Mmm." Blaine hummed quietly, closing his eyes as he slipped his arms around his husband. "Have I ever mentioned how much I love you?" He whispered, hugging him tight.

"Once or twice." Sebastian grinned, placing a kiss to Blaine’s forehead. "But I never tire of hearing it."

"I love you." 

"How much?" Sebastian challenged, smirking just a little, playing with the hair on the back of Blaine’s neck.

Blaine grinned. “To the moon and back.”

"How many times?" 

Chuckling softly, Blaine opened his eyes, looking at the man in front of him, looking into those gorgeous green eyes. “An infinite amount of times.” He whispered.

Sebastian just smiled lovingly at Blaine, closing the space between their lips, kissing him very softly, lovingly, their lips fitting together perfectly, the same spark there that was there the first time they kissed. Blaine sighed happily as the kiss slowly broke, he rested his head on Sebastian’s shoulder, looking over at their little princess sleeping away on the couch, the smile still on his face. He was just so happy, and so very lucky. He finally had his own little family and it was perfect. They were  _perfect._


End file.
